


Bookmarks

by thisisallivegot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Bookmarks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 bookmarks that John finds saved to Sherlock's computer, and 1 that he adds himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookmarks

 

It had started innocently, or as innocently as anything ever does with Sherlock around. John had carelessly left his laptop sitting on the kitchen table while he went to work. He didn't see the point in trying to hide it if Sherlock was only going to hunt it down anyway. It seemed more logical this way. What he hadn't expected was to come home to a large hole in the center of the table and thus, his laptop.

 

“Sherlock, what in the hell?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“My laptop.”

 

“Oh, yes. I spilled some acid.”

 

“You spilled some...okay.” He didn't want to know the details. “You'll have to let me use yours, then.”

 

“What?” The detective looked up.

 

“You'll have to let me use your laptop. I need it to post on the blog, and since you ruined mine, you have to let me use yours.”

 

Sherlock steepled his hands in front of his face but conceded, gesturing in the general direction of where his computer lay. John opened it, wrote his blog post for the day, and saved the link in the bookmarks folder for easy access later.

 

 

One

 

When he opened the bookmarks folder the next day, he saw something unexpected. The link to his blog was still there, but there were many other links as well. He peered down the list curiously. What would Sherlock need to have saved on his computer? He gave a small glance to the side to make sure that Sherlock was otherwise occupied and wouldn't notice if John did a bit of snooping. He turned back to the list and gaped at the link on the top. Surely, it wasn't. He clicked on it to be sure. Oh, but it was. A website dedicated to nothing but pictures of cute, fuzzy kittens. John shook his head and pretended nothing had happened.

 

Two

 

The next day, he still couldn't help but noting the mass of links in the folder, and he was a naturally curious man. It wasn't his fault. Sherlock had taught him to be inquisitive. So, when he saw his name, specifically, “Sherlock and John”, he had to open the page. It was only rational. Anyone would do it.

 

He soon wished he hadn't. It was a fansite, dedicated to “The world's only consulting detective and his loving blogger”. There were dozens of news articles about the two of them, as well as dozens of pictures. There was even an area labeled 'fanart' which had pictures of him and Sherlock in rather...compromising positions. Once again, John closed the page and tried to convince himself that this was all a dream.

 

Three

 

It wasn't porn, exactly. Sherlock would never be so predictable, so _ordinary_ as to have porn saved on his computer. John wasn't sure if the man would even be able to get pleasure from it, or if he would simply stare it and announce that the woman's orgasm was obviously fake, based on the tilt of her earring. No, it wasn't exactly porn. It was fanfiction. 

 

Apparently, after the two of them had appeared in the papers together enough times, some people got ideas that the two of them were closer than in reality. Apparently, they wrote about these ideas. Apparently, Sherlock read it. John couldn't keep himself from opening a few of the fics. He also couldn't help himself from being disturbingly interested.

 

Four

 

The website had a flashy banner at the top, but it's title was written in large, simple letters – How to Flirt. John gaped for a moment. Why would Sherlock, of all people, need to know how to flirt? Was there a girlfriend that John wasn't aware of? He scrolled down the page.

 

Oh. That certainly made things more interesting. There was no mention of a girlfriend at all. The page taught you how to flirt – with another man. John let the confusion race through his mind, but it didn't stop him from reading.

 

Five

 

John was sure that that link hadn't been there before. Sherlock must have added it just this morning, before John got out of the bed. He stared at it, not believing that it could possibly be what it said it was. With slight trepidation, he clicked.

 

The page was entirely text-based, obviously made for the intelligent mind, riddled with medical terminology. John felt right at home. He couldn't help but wonder exactly why Sherlock did. The link was, indeed, exactly what it said it was. How to Find the Prostate.

 

 

And One More

 

John didn't say a word to Sherlock. He was a smart man, and living with the detective had only made him smarter. He had realized that the increasingly odd list of links was intentional, that Sherlock was trying to make a point. He had known that John wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of clicking on them. Maybe it was a game to Sherlock, an experiment to see how John would react. John was willing to play.

 

He pulled up the site he was looking for quickly and clicked the button to add it to the bookmarks folder. He typed in the name, making sure it was clear and on the top of the list – How to Seduce Your Flatmate. He closed the laptop and handed it back to Sherlock without a word.  

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a livejournal prompt, which I have unfortunately lost the link to. If it's yours, or you know who it is, please feel free to let me know, and I'll gladly give credit.


End file.
